1. Field of Invention
A workpiece for securing the slide and frame components of a variety of polymeric handguns, the workpiece secured within a vise to alternatively anchor the slide components within linear channels within the sides of the upper extension of the workpiece or anchor the slide extensions incorporated within the inverted frame component within transverse mounted side clamping members attaching through appropriately selected plurality of transverse bores within the workpiece, the workpiece providing a secure attachment for each component for tooling, repair, modification or other gunsmith related activities without damage to the components.
2. Description of Prior Art
A preliminary review of prior art patents was conducted by the applicant which reveal prior art patents in a similar field or having similar use. However, the prior art inventions do not disclose the same or similar elements as the present handgun slide and frame workpiece, nor do they present the material components in a manner contemplated or anticipated in the prior art.
A handgun holding system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,727,294 to Harms which secures a fully assembled handgun is a side mounting position within adjustable clamping members. It does not independently secure a slide and a frame component of a handgun in a position for any gunsmith or repair activities. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,276 to Pierce, a handgun stand is provided by an angular frame member having a plurality of horizontal post extensions upon which the barrel of a handgun is placed to support one or more handguns.
Two products exist for sale which provide a means for securing handgun slide and frame components. The first appears to be called a Yavapai 1911 Auto Slide Jig which was located at http://www.brownells.com per the attached related reference. It demonstrates a jig which provides for the engagement of a handgun slide component. In another related reference, a 1911 Extractor Drilling Jig for drilling a hole in the ejector mounted within the frame of a handgun is found at http://grabcad.com per another attached related reference. This jig mounts to part of the frame to provide a drilling guide for a drill bit to drill a hole through either the extractor or the ejector of a 1911 frame handgun according to the limited information found on that website. It is unknown when these devices were published and no patent reference was found for either of these items.
The present workpiece defines an L-shaped metal or composite fixture which can be mounted within a standard bench vise with the lower vise section secured within the vise extending a component mounting section. Along the lateral side section of the component mounting section are linear side grooves which accept the inner linear slide channels within the slide portion of a handgun which normally engage the slide channel extension of the handgun frame. The workpiece includes a plurality of vertical threaded bores, each bore threadably engaging an externally threaded set screws to secure the handgun slide. The component mounting section also provides a plurality of transverse bores, each bore providing a selected location for the application of a pair of slide extension clamping assemblies for securing the slide mounting extensions of the inverted handgun frame.